


How It Feels To Be Yours

by SenI



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Fanart, Happy, Love, M/M, Roughness, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenI/pseuds/SenI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I surrender who I've been for who you are</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I had only known how it feels to be yours</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I would've known what I've been living for all along</em>
</p><p>Clint/Steve fanart done for a friend who wanted top!Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Feels To Be Yours

***So I'm posting a few of my more naughty drawings, starting with my Avengers ones. All of my art stuff goes up either here http://emo-nerd.deviantart.com/ or here http://www.y-gallery.net/user/falloutpunk/ if you wanna check out more.***

 

Soooo a friend of mine on y!gallery has a big thing with fanfics/art uke-fying Clint, so I drew this up for him. I never see Clint as an uke (I've said before I'm not into ukes or bishies. _If I wanted to look at girls I'd look at girls._ ) Although I do loves me some whump!Clint, but usually only with Coulson, and only with serious love and tender aftercare. Yes I'm a perv but I'm also a romantic ;) lol. Anyway Clint's being the toppy BAMF here with Steve underneath enjoying every minute of it, and who wouldn't am I right? *drool* 

Title from "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last.

 **UGH!** SO...MUCH...COLOUR...

 

[](http://s66.beta.photobucket.com/user/falloutpunk/media/clintstevebackground.jpg.html)


End file.
